<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Всё, что нужно исправить by TlokeNauake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393330">Всё, что нужно исправить</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake'>TlokeNauake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Мини [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как Занзас и Сквало пришли, наконец, к консенсусу, а Гокудера остался цел и невредим.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Superbi Squalo/Xanxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Мини [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KHR - WTF Kombat 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Всё, что нужно исправить</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сквало заглянул в кабинет именно в тот момент, когда Занзас подумал, что соскучился, немедленно охуел от этой мысли и решил, что разберётся с этим, когда выпьет. </p><p>— Босс, я к Дегаспери, — сообщил Сквало. — Прокатимся с Гокудерой, давно пора их тряхнуть. </p><p>— Валите, — безразлично отозвался Занзас, у которого по непонятной причине испортилось настроение. — На обратном пути купи «пьяную вишню», Маммон просила. </p><p>— Это чё, коньяк? — удивился Сквало.</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Занзас. — Торт. </p><p>— А название как у коньяка. Быстрее бы она уже выросла, — заржал Сквало и свалил.</p><p>Занзас открыл бар, понял, что пить не хочется, от этой мысли охуел ещё сильнее и, почесав затылок, закрыл бар. Уселся обратно в кресло и, подперев щеку кулаком, несколько минут наблюдал, как огромная тупая муха бьётся в потолок его кабинета. На душе, хрен его знает почему, было муторно и грустно. Поводов к этому не имелось никаких: Вонгола жила, Вария здравствовала, даже Савада не отсвечивал больше, чем требовалось для сохранения его физического здоровья и душевного равновесия Занзаса. </p><p>И Сквало в последнее время какой-то слишком уж довольный. Занзас не любил, когда окружающие его люди были слишком уж довольны. Его это нервировало и заставляло сомневаться в силе своего устрашающего авторитета. Не то чтобы он считал, что всем вокруг непременно полагается страдать и мучиться, но пара заноз в заднице у каждого должна иметься перманентно. Чтоб не расслаблялись. </p><p>А Сквало, судя по всему, как раз расслабился. Таскается везде с придурочным савадиным заместителем, и какие у них общие интересы могут быть? Один на мече двинутый, второй на динамите, разве что повёрнутость на боссах одинаковая. </p><p>От этой мысли Занзас внезапно приободрился — и от осознания данного факта вновь незамедлительно охуел. Третий раз за десять минут. Многовато. Последний раз он охуевал такое количество раз подряд, когда Савада не только не помер после двух стаканов виски, но ещё и умудрился выиграть у него в карты форменный варийский китель. Занзас тогда так обиделся, что два месяца с ним не разговаривал, а все дела решал Сквало через Гокудеру. Хм, видимо, тогда у них вся эта хрень и началась. </p><p>Какая именно хрень, Занзас точно сказать не мог, но настроение у него опять испортилось, и эти грёбаные эмоциональные качели успели подзаебать. Требовалось срочно принять меры. Никаких подходящих мишеней, кроме осточертевшей своим жужжанием мухи, в поле зрения не наблюдалось, так что Занзас взял пистолет и пальнул. Вместе с трупом насекомого на пол обвалился огромный кусок дизайнерской лепнины. </p><p>Занзас снял трубку внутреннего телефона.</p><p>— Лус? Тащи ко мне свою задницу. Будем делать ремонт.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Несмотря на то, что Занзас не был Вонголой — и с годами убедился в том, что это скорее плюс, чем минус, потому что такого количества бумаг, какие ежедневно писал, переписывал и подписывал Савада, в Варии и за год не наберётся, — интуиция у него работала заебись. И сейчас эта самая интуиция орала о том, что происходит что-то не то.<p>— Так нормально? — Сквало свесился через его плечо, загородив патлами весь обзор. </p><p>— Нормально, — хрипло отозвался Занзас и уперев ладонь в его лоб, задвинул обратно себе за спину. — Продолжай. </p><p>— Ну короче, а он мне такой и говорит: много вас, мол, таких, только я всё равно всех выебу и один останусь. — Сквало с такой силой надавил Занзасу между лопаток, что тот едва не взвыл. Но хорошо стало, блядь, умеет же чертов мусор, мать его за ногу! </p><p>— А ты чего? — блаженно прикрыв глаза, спросил Занзас.</p><p>— А чего я? — Сквало провёл ладонями по его спине вверх-вниз, успокаивая разгорячённую кожу. — Проткнул его мечом, что я ещё мог сделать? Не люблю, когда мне угрожают, знаешь ли.</p><p>— Плечи, — напомнил Занзас.</p><p>— Точно, — спохватился Сквало. — Только не дёргайся, как в прошлый раз, и не обожги меня, блядь, а то я и тебя проткну.</p><p>— Я тоже не люблю, когда мне угрожают, — неразборчиво — из-за того, что уткнулся лицом в подушку — пробормотал Занзас. Но на самом деле ему было похуй, слишком уж хорошо Сквало делал массаж. Не то чтобы Занзас не мог нанять профессионала, просто Сквало очень удобно всегда оказывался под рукой и умел сделать так, что затёкшая после сидения в кресле спина не ныла и не хрустела после каждого неосторожного движения. </p><p>Старость, блядь, не радость. </p><p>Сквало сосредоточенно мял ему плечи, продолжая что-то рассказывать — наверное, про очередного чокнутого хмыря с мечом, благодаря которым он периодически повышал самооценку, — и Занзас совсем разомлел и даже задремал. </p><p>— Босс, мы тут с Гокудерой...</p><p>Занзас моментально проснулся и дёрнулся так, что Сквало сидевший на нём верхом, едва не свалился на пол. </p><p>— Эй, ты, блядь, аккуратнее давай! — возмутился он, шлёпнув Занзаса по голой спине — аккуратно, но ощутимо. </p><p>— Чего вы там опять с Гокудерой? — переспросил Занзас, чувствуя, что блаженную дрёму как рукой сняло, а ей на смену спешит злость. </p><p>— Да нихуя, — буркнул Сквало и слез с него. Чёрт, акулий мусор, оказывается, дохрена тяжёлый, несмотря на то, что дохлый. — В Неаполь смотаемся на пару дней, заказ у него там, помочь попросил.</p><p>— И с какого хрена именно тебя? В Вонголе все вымерли? — резонно спросил Занзас, садясь в кровати и откидываясь на спинку. Внезапно захотелось курить. И настроение опять было ни к черту. </p><p>— Да нет, просто Ямамото занят, а с остальными у Гокудеры парная работа не клеится. — Сквало пожал плечами, как будто говорил о чём-то совершенно обыденном.</p><p>Охуеть. </p><p>— Ясно, — протянул Занзас, вспоминая, нет ли у Варии какого срочного заказа, на который можно было бы отправить Сквало. Желательно, прямо сейчас и подальше от Неаполя. Лучше всего в какой-нибудь Гонолулу. Да, именно в Гонолулу, храни Мадонна эту жопу мира. </p><p>Сквало глянул на него из-под отросшей чёлки, и взгляд его иначе как подозрительным назвать было нельзя.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, я быстро. Мы туда и обратно, ты даже соскучиться не успеешь, — ухмыльнулся он и испарился, оставив Занзаса с открытым ртом и невысказанным «я и не собирался».</p><p>Занзас потянулся к тумбочке, вытащил из нижнего ящика дежурную пачку сигарет и зажигалку, закурил и уставился в потолок. Интуиция авторитетно долдонила о том, что он что-то где-то упустил. </p><p>— Ёбаный Гокудера, — с чувством сказал Занзас.</p><p>Столбик пепла, не выдержав накала страстей, упал на покрывало.</p><p>Занзас выругался и полез в карман за мобильником.</p><p>— Леви? Что у нас есть на ураганного савадиного придурка? Да, блядь, Гокудера. Да мне похуй, что он там говорит, собирай всё, что есть — у тебя час. Мусор. У тебя, блядь, час, и лучше бы тебе что-нибудь на него найти.</p><p>Занзас всегда добивался поставленных целей.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Босс? Я к Гокудере, у них там заварушка одна намечается, хочу поприсутствовать. Заодно Ямамото проверю, совсем пацан от рук отбился.<div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Босс, ты какого хуя мне звонил пятнадцать раз? Ну да, проебался, бывает, мы с Гокудерой вчера решили отметить успешное окончание миссии, чё такого? В смысле, позавчера?<div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Сквало, съезди к Риччи, тряхни их, как Дегаспери в прошлый раз, — сказал Занзас, сосредоточенно протирая пистолет шерстяной тряпочкой. Пистолет блестел, как и полагается хорошо начищенному оружию, на душе царили мир и благодать, что само по себе было пиздец как странно.<p>— Сколько они должны? — деловито осведомился Сквало, сунув нос в договор. </p><p>— Ещё половину. — Занзас положил пистолет на стол, поднялся и отобрал у Сквало бумаги. — Тебе это не надо, ты их и без договора выебешь. </p><p>Он подошёл к сейфу, положил туда документы и запер. С сомнением покосился на бар, потом на стенные часы. Одиннадцать утра. Рановато для крепкого алкоголя, да и повода особого нет... </p><p>— Ладно. Я погнал тогда. — Сквало направился было к двери, но уже на пороге резко остановился и хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. — Вот блядь, совсем забыл! Босс, я, короче, отъеду на пару дней. Меня тут Гокудера попро... </p><p>— Да заебал ты меня уже со своим Гокудерой! — рявкнул Занзас, мгновенно выходя из себя. — Гокудера то, Гокудера сё! Трахни его и успокойся, блядь, слышать про него больше не могу!</p><p>Всё-таки не выдержал. Мать твою. </p><p>Хорошо-то как.</p><p>Сквало застыл, как вкопанный, хлопая глазами и забыв закрыть рот.</p><p>Вот так и выясняется, что одиннадцать утра — самое подходящее время для крепкого алкоголя. </p><p>Занзас мотнул башкой, выругался и с такой яростью дёрнул дверцу бара, что петли не выдержали. Ещё сильнее разозлившись, Занзас отшвырнул несчастный кусок дерева в сторону, вытащил початую бутылку виски, отвинтил крышку и сделал несколько глотков прямо из горла. Поворачиваться к Сквало он боялся — вернее, боялся того, что увидит на его лице доказательство того, как сильно облажался. </p><p>В гнетущем молчании прошло часа два. На самом деле секунд пятнадцать, но показалось — часа два, не меньше. </p><p>— Босс?</p><p>— Нихуя не говори. </p><p>— Босс. </p><p>— Только, блядь, попробуй. </p><p>— Занзас! </p><p>— Да что, мать твою?! </p><p>Занзас всё-таки обернулся. </p><p>И сразу же пожалел об этом. Надо было дальше так и стоять. </p><p>Сквало улыбался. И улыбки этой Занзас у него раньше не видел. Сквало скалился, лыбился, усмехался, ухмылялся, кривил губы, орал от восторга, ехидничал и фонтанировал едким сарказмом направо и налево — но не улыбался. Вернее, очень редко. И ни разу до этого — <i>так</i>.</p><p>— А я-то думал, тебе совсем на меня похуй, — продолжая улыбаться, мечтательно сказал Сквало. </p><p>— Мне похуй, — мрачно сказал Занзас, понимая, что даже сам себе не верит. </p><p>— Ага, — кивнул Сквало и пружинящим шагом подошёл к нему. — Я вижу. Только в следующий раз, когда тебе приспичит показать, как тебе похуй на меня, огнём не плюйся, тебе не идёт. </p><p>Он усмехнулся — на этот раз действительно усмехнулся — и, протянув руку, аккуратно убрал со лба Занзаса отросшую чёлку. </p><p>— Так лучше, — авторитетно заявил он. </p><p>И ушёл. </p><p>Занзас, чувствуя себя последним идиотом, стоял посреди кабинета, и единственной мыслью, крутившейся в его голове, было: «как так получилось, что никто никого не засосал?». </p><p>И уже чуть позже, когда он, решив, что стоять и дальше, как дураку, боссу элитного отряда наёмных убийц не к лицу, его посетила вторая, куда более конструктивная мысль. </p><p>Звучала она примерно как «это надо исправить». </p><p>— Это надо исправить, — сказал себе Занзас и с чувством выполненного долга отвинтил крышку с коллекционного «Джонни Уокера».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>